Fight Caves Strategy Guide
This is a strategy guide for completing the Fight Caves (most often for the popular Fire cape). The Fight Caves are renowned for its reward when completed: the Fire cape. In SoulSplit, the Fight Caves have 33 waves, with the boss TzTok-Jad being the 33rd wave. Due to the length of time the player will spend in the minigame (>30min), it is best to be prepared before committing to completing it. http://img829.imageshack.us/img829/5255/screenshot20120905at103.png Melee Recommended stats for a melee approach: *80+ Attack for Chaotic weaponry (and therefore 80 Dungeoneering) http://img18.imageshack.us/img18/87/screenshot20120905at925.png http://img171.imageshack.us/img171/7075/screenshot20120905at919.png *70+ Strength *43+ Prayer (For the use of protection prayers) *70+ HP (Jad can deal extremely high damage in one hit) *75+ Defence (For the use of Spirit shields) Optionals for Melee: *88+ Herblore (For the use of Overloads well as obtaining [[membership]]) *http://img577.imageshack.us/img577/5185/screenshot20120905at920.png 70 Prayer for Piety (If using the standard prayer book)http://img515.imageshack.us/img515/2360/screenshot20120905at101.png *http://img543.imageshack.us/img543/7075/screenshot20120905at919.png 95 Prayer for Turmoil (If using Ancient Curses)http://img268.imageshack.us/img268/2360/screenshot20120905at101.png The use of any of the prayers mentioned above will drastically reduce the time spent in the Fight Caves. Be sure to bring the best Melee equipment available to you, since this is a safe minigame and items are kept upon death. As a melee approach prevents the use of safespots, high healing foods or potions are required. With this in mind, Saradomin Brews as well as Super Restores to counteract the brew's stat reduction are recommended. Having Super/Extreme Strength and Super/Extreme Attack potions will help as well. An example of a Melee approach's inventory: http://img155.imageshack.us/img155/8442/screenshot20120905at312.png 3x Super Attack (4 dose) - Can be replaced by an Extreme/Overload potion 3x Super Strength (4 dose) - can be replaced by an Extreme/Overload potion 14x Saradomin Brew (4 dose) 5x Super Restore (4 dose) 2x Rocktail 1 Space left for Special Weapon You may want to add more Super Restores if you wish, as prayer drains for all modes. Range Recommended stats for a Ranged approach: *61+ Ranged *43+ Prayer (For the use of protection prayers) *70+ HP (Jad can deal extremely high damage in one hit) Optionals for Ranged: *80 Ranged for Chaotic crossbow (and therefore 80 Dungeoneering) http://img823.imageshack.us/img823/5255/screenshot20120905at103.png http://img171.imageshack.us/img171/7075/screenshot20120905at919.png *The ability to use the Rigour prayer in the normal spellbook *Mercenary's gloves (Requiring 73 Range, Defence, and Dungeoneering) *Eagle-eye kiteshield (Requires 80 Defence and Dungeoneering) Using Range is one of the more convenient, and recommended ways to attempt the Fight Caves. The use of Range allows for the player to potentially safespot many of the monsters. If you plan to do so, you may want to bring more stat boosting potions such as a Ranging potion from Giles. Magic Recommended stats for a Magic approach: *80+ Magic *70+ Defence (for Ahrim's Robes) *43+ Prayer (Jad can deal extremely high damage in one hit) Optionals for Magic: *80 Dungeoneering for Chaotic staff Although not a very common method, Magic can be used within the Fight Caves. Melee and Range is a better alternative in most cases. A Magic approach will generally entail the use of safespots to minimise damage taken. As with other approaches, it is recommended that the player brings the best equipment they possess. Gear Wear the best RFD gloves you can. Your choice in ring, many are helpful. Your choice in shield, same reason as the rings. Your choice in helm, same reason as rings and shields. Boots really are your choice, if you're ranging go with a ranging style boot, if you're meleeing go with a melee style boot. One thing to keep in mind is your combat style. If you are planning to use Melee, bring Steadfast boots. Likewise, if you are planning to use Range, bring Glaiven boots. This is also important if you decide to bring shields from Dungeoneering. Possible Gear http://img689.imageshack.us/img689/9058/screenshot20120905at247.png Pernix can be switched with Armadyl, Divine Spirit Shield can be used if you feel you need it, Torva can be switched with Bandos, Fire Cape can be swapped out for Max, Comp Cape or Tokhaar-kal of your choice, however fire capes do have better stats than skill capes. Void can also be used. Weapons (For all approaches): http://img6.imageshack.us/img6/667/screenshot20120905at305.png Weapons that are not displayed but can also be used: *Karil's Crossbow *Godswords *Korasi's Sword *Dragon Claws *Abyssal Whip Various Tips before jad Try to utilize Melee. Why? Because we start on wave 31 on this server which means we will be pray mage all the way to jad, therefore our melee gear gives us better defence against the melee 180s and the range 90s that we won't pray against or can even soulsplit against. What do we do once inside? Pray Protect from Magic and kill the level 360 first, once the 360 is down you can soulsplit the rest of the monsters or pray accordingly to dispose of them. The wave before Jad is 2 level 360s, before finishing off the 2nd one pot up and fully prepare for Jad. One good thing, however, is that there are no 'healers' for Jad on SoulSplit, so just focus on prayer switches. When Jad stomps and you see little 'ripples' around his feet that means he is going to use a Range attack, turn on Protect from Missiles. When Jad goes backwards and you see a yellowish-orange ball start forming near or in his mouth that will be a mage attack. When this happens switch to Protect from Magic. Ranged Gear Going in: http://img829.imageshack.us/img829/9601/screenshot20120905at332.png "WTF VOID NOOB!?" Simple Answer: Using Rigour, Extremes, Void, and Chaotic Crossbow gives me an extremely fast time (if I ever decide to range.) The only place void will present a problem is when you're actually doing jad, when you might need the accuracy bonus of something like armadyl or pernix. Ranging Inventory for Members http://img534.imageshack.us/img534/6535/screenshot20120905at336.png 1x Armadyl Full Helmet 1x Armadyl Chainskirt 1x Eagle Eye Kiteshield 1x Barrows Gloves 1x Void Knight Robe Top 3x Ranging Potion (4 dose) - May be swapped for Extreme or Overload 15x Saradomin Brew (4 dose) 5x Super Restore (4 dose) However, it is recommended that you replace more Saradomin Brews with Super Restores unless you have membership, giving you unlimited prayer. "NO SPEC WEP??? WTF ARMA, SHIELD, GLOVES, ARE U NEW????" Simple Answer: I don't use a spec weapon because anything I can use will not improve my killing time, and I have no trouble killing jad without special attacks. The Armadyl armour, Eagle-eye kiteshield, and Barrows Gloves allow me to tank a bit more due to their higher defence bonus, which means if I'm getting hit a lot I can panic a little bit less. Attack Plan: Kill the Ket-Zeks with Protect from Magic on. Soulsplit or pray accordingly for the rest of the enemies. Against Jad Now For Jad! Congratulations if you've made it this far. Jad's Ranged Attack: Pray This: http://img404.imageshack.us/img404/7157/screenshot20120905at102.png http://img685.imageshack.us/img685/1433/screenshot20120905at944.png (Protect from Missiles) or (Deflect Missles) http://img171.imageshack.us/img171/537/screenshot20120905at356.png Take note of the very small rings around his feet. Jad's Magic Attack: Pray This: http://img585.imageshack.us/img585/7157/screenshot20120905at102.png http://img826.imageshack.us/img826/1433/screenshot20120905at944.png (Protect from Magic) or (Deflect Magic) http://img13.imageshack.us/img13/537/screenshot20120905at356.png Watch as he goes back to his rear legs and opens his mouth. You will see a fire graphic coming out of his mouth. Category:Minigames Category:Guides